The Color Crimson
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: Ayano promised Kazuma that she had his back. She swore to herself that she'd protect him. When push comes to shove on their next case, Ayano gets the chance to prove herself. Will she keep her promise? Or break it? KazuAyan. I do not own Kaze no Stigma.


**Author's Note**: Hey there guys! This is my first Kaze no Stigma fanfic, and I have to admit, I kind of like it! I had some problems with keeping Kazuma in character though (Who knew writing about a hot smartass would be so difficult?), so I hope you guys will take it easy on me. Ayano was a different story. She's so much like me, that it was fairly easy to write from her point of view, although some parts gave me a bit of difficulty. She's a lot like me, but not totally. Anyway, I finished Kaze no Stigma about a week ago, and saw the need to wirte a fanfic for it. And since I _love_ Ayano, and have this kind of fangirling spasm for Kazuma, I figured I'd write about them. I have another fanfic I have to upload today after I write the romantic scene for it, so, yeah another upload's coming. As for these two's romantic scene, I'm sorry to disappoint. I just wasn't quite sure how Kazuma would go about doing it. Once I figure it out, I'll write another fanfic for these two, I promise. Romance and all!

**Disclaimer**: Well, seeing as this is a site for _fanfiction_, I'd say that the fact of me presumably owning Kaze no Stigma is a resounding _no_. In other words, I do _not_ own Kaze no Stigma.

* * *

><p>"Enraiha!" My hands came together, the hollow, unruly power behind me giving me comfort as the wind whipped my scarlet-pink hair around. Golden flames burst from between my palms, my amber eyes narrowed against the strength that roared from behind me. <em>I've got your back. <em>I gripped the handle of Enraiha in my right hand tightly, fire licking the wind as it flashed up and down the blade. "Come forth!"

I couldn't get over how close he was to me. His back was against mine, his power roaming freely through the air, heedless of the whispering fire along the length of Enraiha, the wind feeding my fire strength and power. I felt the urge to lean backwards, longing for even more strength, but I bit back. I didn't want to let him know more than he had to. I had him behind me. I could do anything now. I hadn't forgotten my promise to protect him, to let him rely on me.

I could feel his distant heart beating, the fire I was so reliant on reaching for it, my spine tingling as it surged forward, then retreated backwards, the fire's breath riding the wind straight to his heart, the only way I could speak to him. We were bound by battle. Yoma had appeared all around us, sliding up from the earth through the shadows. They crawled across the ground like worms hugging the earth under them as they scratched and clawed in an effort to move, to reach us.

My spring cherry-colored hair brushed against my temples in the wind as I held Enraiha's handle tightly in my hand, facing the Yoma that had sprung forth evenly. My amber eyes flashed back and forth, watching carefully, as I held my ground, my left foot sliding backwards as my spine collided with his. The wind didn't falter. It kept its pace, its power reverberating through the air. I closed my eyes.

_You can count on me, Kazuma. I won't let you down. _

"I'm going to charge them, Kazuma." I pointed out, breaking the silence. One lone brown eye glanced back at me from over his shoulder.

"Try not to get beat up too bad this time, alright?" I narrowed my eyes, and swung around, a vein popping out the side of my head.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Amused chocolate eyes stared back at me. Close. _Too_ close. A faint blush covered my face at the closeness. I turned back around, flushed. "N-N-N-Never mind."

"Don't tell me you're scared now, are you?" He answered, his eyes taking on a questioning glare.

I jerked upwards, straightening my hunched form within two of my fluttering heartbeats. My blush grew deeper, the locks of hair that blew across my face disturbing the nerves in my cheeks. As a result, my entire face tingled, my spine shaking as I became acutely aware of exactly how close he was to me, as each second passed. I trembled in my shoes, as I slowly turned my head to face him.

"Of course not! What do you take me for? Inept?" I demanded despite my emotional instability, my blush thickening. Kazuma just smirked. And that angered me.

"Well, then what are you waiting for?" I watched his right hand twitch. "You said you had my back right?"

"Obviously! I told you to rely on me more!" I blurted out, blushing fiercely. Kazuma smirked once more, and nodded.

"I'm counting on you." I snorted, and jumped forward, tightening my grip on Enraiha's handle, as flames surged up the length of the blade.

"Got it!"

I took off, and ran forward, the Yoma in front of me rearing upwards on spindly legs, their feet thin and paper-like as they stepped forward, anxious to smother the flames of Enraiha with their feeble darkness.

I smirked, and swept Enraiha across the air, flames blocking their advance as they collided with it, the force of my swing sending them flying backwards. I caught my balance as my feet slid forward, back flipping once to gain distance, before pulling my sword around, going in to finish the job.

My eyes widened as a claw shot toward me, my legs sliding forward as I ducked down, my butt sliding across the dirt underneath the Yoma's jab, my sharp upper cut sending Enraiha whistling upward. It sank into the jello-like consistency of the Yoma, as I slid forward across the ground, flinging the Yoma off my sword with a toss of my arm. Demons behind the one I'd just thrown roared, jumping toward me with a hiss of darkness.

I whipped my right leg across the ground, swinging Enraiha along the earth as I twisted up into a crouch, dodging a hand that flew from one of the demons with a squeak of surprise. I could feel the air around me change, as I loped off demonic arms and legs, magic flying into the air around me, the tense wind blades that flew through the air providing me cover as I ducked and flipped, dancing around the Yoma that came at me, eager for my fall into darkness.

But Enraiha still stood. My blade sliced through demon after demon, as I jumped and twisted, my amber eyes narrowed, my lip curled up in a slight smirk as darkness blew through the air around me. A roar echoed through the air behind me, and I swung my head around, watching the Yoma rear up on its spidery legs, before charging at me.

Kazuma's wind swirled around me, Enraiha bright in my hand as I faced the demon evenly. I wasn't afraid. I had him behind me. His strength was flowing into me as his wind cradled me, lifted my limbs as I fought harder, slicing through the Yoma. The jello-like demon fell forward, Kazuma's wind lifting me up off the ground to avoid the Yoma's final attempt to kill me, the teeth barely missing my ankles by an inch.

I jumped up onto the top of its head, and front flipped off, grabbing Enraiha with both hands as I flew through the air. I shut my eyes, and took a deep breath, sending more power through my arms, Enraiha's flames flaring upward at the surge of power. I somersaulted once more, swinging Enraiha downward as I landed, my right foot lifting up off the ground elegantly as a blast of golden fire rimmed with crimson shot toward the incoming Yoma, my amber eyes flashing once.

The surge of fire overtook the Yoma, swallowing them up in its dragon-like face as it roared forward, the brushfire along the sides and top hissing and screeching through the air. The Yoma's bodies evaporated, blobs reaching for the sky as they struggled to escape my flames, their despaired screams echoing into my ears as my hair blew around my solemn face. I wouldn't back down. I had Kazuma to protect. I couldn't let him down. I lifted Enraiha, holding it level in both of my hands, the flames licking at my face. I would fight to the very end.

Screeching sounded in front of me, a humanoid-like Yoma leaping toward me, swinging its fists at the sides of my head with deadly accuracy. I jerked my head from side to side, before bending backwards to back flip, kicking the Yoma in the chin as I flew upwards. I came up from my back flip and leapt forward, taking one defiant step toward the enemy, Enraiha blazing in my hands I swung it forward, slicing the Yoma across the chest, the fire that jumped from Enraiha splitting the demon in half.

I lifted my head, time slowing down as I locked eyes with Kazuma. His smirk was triumphant, and proud? I fought back the blush that jumped forward, and slammed my foot down in front of me, slicing Enraiha across the air, flames trailing behind it as I blocked the incoming demons from getting me. _Why did I hesitate? What was __**that**__? Can he really do __**that **__to me? With __**just a look**__? _I shook it off, lifting my head again, and rose from the ground, wind pressing down on me as my body screeched in protest, but I couldn't stop here. I had to keep going.

And so I kept fighting. I cut through Yoma after Yoma, heedless of their attempts to stop me. I ducked, danced, flipped, and dodged, twisting my body this way and that to block or avoid getting slammed by their darkness infused attacks. I had to protect Kazuma. At all costs. I had to prove to him that I could handle this, that I could guard his back from every attack that came at him from behind. I couldn't let him die.

I cart wheeled through multiple crosses from another humanoid Yoma, Enraiha vanishing into flames as I kept cart wheeling, flipping up into the air faster and faster as the punches aimed at me increased in speed, my amber eyes narrowed as I heaved myself upward over and over, my arms threatening to give out on me. _When this is all over, I'm going on a diet. Seriously. _Pain roared up and down them, my left eye closing at the pain as I wobbled, a punch flying toward my vulnerable stomach.

I shut both of my eyes as the fist came closer, bracing myself for the pain as I headed toward the ground. But the fist didn't hit _me _exactly. I opened my eyes as I flew backwards, my irises widening as a swirling shield of blue wind splintered apart as I flew backwards, understanding dawning on me. He'd saved me, once again. I smiled. _Thanks, Kazuma. _I somersaulted as I rolled across the ground, flipping up into a crouch, my scarlet-pink hair swinging out behind me as brought my palms together.

"Enraiha!" Swirling golden flames swirled from between my palms as I called upon my fire's strength. The blade of my heart. The blade I would use to protect his life. Right here, right now. I gripped the handle tightly in my right hand, swirling through the flames as I took up my stance. "Come forth!"

I jumped forward, shaking my head as I flew forward, curved blades of wind flying through the air beside me, providing me backup. And perhaps even security. I blinked. _Had he seen my hesitation? My weakness? Did that deter him from trusting me? _I bit my bottom lip as his wind lifted me up off the ground, my right arm flexing backwards, flames sliding up the sword in my right palm, gathering at the tip of the blade.

I knew I had to step it up. The Yoma that remained, they were strong ones. I could see Kazuma struggling to dodge a few attacks out of the corner of my eye. I had to help him. I couldn't let him die here. I had to prove to him that I was strong enough to protect him, to keep him from getting hurt, as he'd done for me so many times. He'd put his life on the line for me so many times. It was about time I returned the favor.

I leaned my entire body to the right and jabbed Enraiha into an incoming Yoma's head, swinging my legs around toward the right, kicking the few demons that surged toward the downed Yoma, fire gathering on my feet instinctively to counter the darkness of their auras. I jerked Enraiha out of the fallen demon's head and flew through the air toward Kazuma's demons, pulling Enraiha backwards in my right hand. _I'm going to protect you! Count on me! Please! _

"Ayano, watch out!" I narrowed my eyes. _Coming at me head on, huh?_ I smirked faintly, then took a deep breath as I flew through the air toward the Yoma.

"TAKE THIS!" I sliced Enraiha across the air, swinging my right heel upwards to kick the burning Yoma toward its allies as my left foot landed on the ground. The flaming Yoma set fire to the others around it, the demons realizing their mistake too late. I came up from my spin in a crouch, shifting my arms and hands to my left as I shut my eyes, sighing. "Phew…I made it just in time. You can drop your wind shield now."

"That was pretty good, I've gotta admit." I turned around, and smirked.

"Pretty good? Is that all you've got to say after I just saved your butt?" I answered, my smirk fading as he lowered his wind shield, his lip curling up, brown eyes sparkling with amusement. "Are you kidding me with that?"

"Does this face really look like I'm kidding?" He asked, to which I nodded. He was laughing at me. _Jerk. Mocking me like that. _

"Yes it does!" I pointed out angrily in reply, leaping to my feet, grabbing his collar in my hand tightly, then promptly shaking him forcefully as I often did. His brown eyes widened as I bit back a single exasperated sob. "Can't you tell that I'm trying? Can't you see how much this means to me? Or do you really not care?"

"Uh, Ayano…Don't look now, but they're back again." I narrowed my eyes and swung around, letting go of Kazuma and slicing Enraiha across the air, my right knee hitting the ground as I sent a wave of fire toward them. I turned and gave Kazuma an angry look.

"I'm not done with you yet." I warned, before jumping forward, wind swirling through the air behind me, giving me wings as I glided across the ground elegantly.

Enraiha made quick work of the Yoma that sprang forward, as I twisted and cart wheeled across the ground, making good use of the wind he'd left me, the puff of magical power carrying me through the air as I jumped through attack after attack, deflecting the darkness that flew at me with the light of my fire.

I front flipped through the smoke and dust, bringing Enraiha down on the head of the Yoma whom fired at me. My feet slammed into its jelly-like head, before bouncing upwards as I heaved myself back up into the air, kicking another demon in the jaw as I flipped backwards. Enraiha roared as I lifted it back up, my eyes wild as I cut through even more demons. The army would never end at this rate.

A screech echoed through the air, and I turned around, my amber eyes widening as I saw a demon creep up on Kazuma from behind, silent as a sleeping mouse, yet as fast as a fleeing rabbit. There was no time to think. I surged forward, pulling my right hand backwards, Enraiha flaring brighter with despaired flames, their crimson rims slowly burning out, as crimson light glowed from my sword.

"KAZUMA!" I cried, willing all of the speed and power that I possessed into my limbs, urging myself onward as the crimson light flared up brighter. His lone, left brown eye widened. "LOOK OUT!"

I slammed my feet into the ground, and slid precariously on my feet, my shoes providing little to no traction, my pink hair flying around my face as my amber eyes flashed scarlet in the crimson light. My teeth came down hard on the side of my lip, blood spurting from the wound as I continued to slide, gripping Enraiha tightly in my right hand, dragging it across the air with all of my strength as I leaned forward. _I won't let you down, Kazuma! I made a promise! _

"Ayano! That's-" My left hand gripped onto my right one as I forced more strength into the burning blade, the crimson flames nearly doubling the sword's size with magic alone. My amber eyes were fierce. This Yoma was going to pay.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HIM, YOU HEAR ME?" I slammed Enraiha into my target with all my strength, the enemy's arm crumbling at the touch of my sword's crimson flames, to which I took no notice to, as I followed through. The Yoma's final attempt to kill me cut through my left thigh, as I fell to my right knee. "TAKE THAT!"

"Ayano, you…" I lifted my head up, pieces of crimson fire dancing across my blazing amber eyes. "That was…"

"I made a promise to protect you, Kazuma." I answered, standing up, wobbling slightly as I registered the wound on my left thigh. Blood dropped to the earth under my shoes as I gripped Enraiha tighter. "And I don't break my promises."

"You made a promise to watch my back, Ayano." Kazuma replied smoothly, his wind doing the dirty work of finishing off the rest of the Yoma as he knelt down in front of me, eying the wound on my leg. "That's true. But that doesn't mean you should be reckless about it."

"Reckless? You're the one who's reckless! We'd finished the case like, an hour ago, but you're the one who decided we should look into it further, and then we ended up in this mess!" I replied, as he brushed some of the blood away from the wound gently, my face flushing. _Why do I have to blush every time he's close to me? _"Idiot."

"At least I'm not the one who's bleeding from a deep battle scar on their leg. Who's the idiot now, Ayano?" I blushed and turned away as he raised his head to lock eyes with mine.

"W-Well, I was just trying to keep my promise to you, Kazuma." I replied shakily, as he ripped off a piece of his black shirt, then carefully tied the piece around my leg, covering the wound. "I just wanted you to rely on me."

"I know. But don't just throw yourself in harm's way without hesitation. That's not how you do things." He answered, standing up. "It's only a way to get you killed faster. And I don't think you're ready to die quite yet."

"I-I guess you're right." I answered submissively, Enraiha vanishing into crimson flames as I blushed fiercer. "Are you hurt?"

"Thanks to your heroics, I'm unharmed. But I can't say the same to you though." He replied, giving my leg a quick glance. I shifted, and smirked.

"Oh, this is nothing! Don't worry." I waved my hand dismissively. "Once we get back, I'll just wash it off with some rubbing alcohol and I'll be good as new."

"Rubbing alcohol?" I nodded, and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Yeah. Rubbing alcohol." I answered, taking a few steps forward, Kazuma watching me sway from side to side, stopping in my tracks as the pain in my leg brought my advance to a halt.

"Are you sure you'll make it?" I flinched, and turned back, shaking my head as sweat poured down the sides of my face.

"This time, I'm not sure." I replied, Kazuma walking up to me, and glancing at the wound one more time. Blood had seeped out from under his makeshift bandage, falling to ground.

I backed up, my spine resting against a tree trunk as I caught my breath. All of that fighting had exhausted me. I hadn't fought that hard once in my life. But the exhilaration that had come from each of my sword strokes was undeniable. When you had something to protect, you put more into keeping yourself alive. If you fell, then who would keep them alive?

I understood how Kazuma felt now. I knew now what it was like to want to protect someone with all of your heart, the desire to put your life on the line if it meant seeing them live, watching them fight another day. I wanted Kazuma to live. I wanted to see his brown eyes that melted all of my anger with just one, soft, quick rove across my face. My blush thickened as I thought more about it.

"Are you okay, Ayano?" Fingers under my chin snapped me out of my reverie, my amber eyes widening at the lack of distance between us. He blinked. "You seem kind of out of it. Did you hit your head too?"

"Would you do something for me?" I answered, shutting my twitching eyes, my face flushing bright pink as I lifted my head. "Back off!"

"You didn't answer my question." He blinked again, leaning even closer. My face grew pinker, as his fingers trailed lightly across my jawbone. _Selfish, greedy, disgusting pervert! _"Did you hit your head too?"

"No! I did not hit my head!" I tightened my right hand at my side, golden flames sparking around my clenched fist. "Now back off before I burn you into a pile of ashes!"

"As if you could. You and I both know that you aren't strong enough to beat me." He replied casually, smirking close to my temple. "And I haven't even had my coffee yet."

"What's coffee got to do with this?" I demanded, jerking my head back. Kazuma's level and mocking smirk laughed at me. I resisted the urge to pound Enraiha into it. Just barely.

"It's got everything to do with this." He replied lazily, lifting his fingers from my face and shoving his hands into his pockets. I straightened up, putting my hands on my hips.

"Exactly. I want to know how." I answered, my amber eyes narrowed. He looked down at me, as I looked up at him, his smirk curling up even further.

"Wouldn't you like to know…?" He sighed, turning around. "Look, coffee isn't the top priority here. We've got to get you back to your father to treat that wound before you bleed to death. We wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?"

"You're mocking me aren't you?" I asked, dragging myself forward, trailing after him. He turned his left eye toward me, and smirked.

"Of course not." He replied innocently, a bit too innocently. I got up on my tip toes, and shoved my face close to his, narrowing my eyes as I grabbed his collar tightly, for the second time that night.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" I exclaimed, holding him close, my narrowed amber eyes blazing. Kazuma just smirked back, not really making an effort of looking like he cared, or actually caring.

"I'm not screwing with you. Unless…" My face flushed bright red, and I forcefully shoved him away from me.

"EW! DON'T LOOK AT ME YOU PERVERT!" I jumped backwards, Enraiha in hand as I held it tightly in my right hand, fire blazing from the blade. Kazuma narrowed his eyes, his lip curling up.

"Oh relax. Or that wound will keep bleeding." I stomped my foot, and crossed my arms over my chest, turning away, Enraiha vanishing.

"Jerk." I muttered, my twitching eyes shut tightly. "Maybe I should've just let you die."

"You wouldn't do that." He answered, taking a few steps closer to me, as I stood there, pursing my lips. "You'd miss me too much."

"As if. I wouldn't miss you at all!" I retorted without thinking. Kazuma's smirk fell. I bit my bottom lip.

I had to apologize. I had to make it up to him. I'd hit him right where it hurt, jabbed my Enraiha straight into his heart. I knew I could never replace Tsui Ling, but that didn't mean I could treat him like crap, as I just did. The truth was, I would miss him. I'd miss him a lot. I'd cry over his dead body, sob into his dead and freezing chest, and scream for him like a little girl. I'd hold him close to me, as tightly as I could, and beg for him to come back to me. I bit my bottom lip harder. I wouldn't let him die.

"Kazuma, I…" I murmured finally, taking a few steps toward him, gently resting my hand on the inside of his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking, and…"

"Let's get you back home, Ayano." I jerked my head up, widening my eyes out of surprise. Kazuma's soft smile flashed across his face, his brown eyes tender. "I don't want you dying on me, partner."

"Kazuma…" I breathed, my irises throbbing. He sighed, and lifted his left hand, sliding it up the side of my face, his fingertips brushing against my temple lightly.

"As hard as it is to say, thank you." Kazuma answered, leaning his face close, smiling gently. I blushed tomato red, my face completely scarlet and hot, unused to him coming so close.

"Huh…? 'As hard as it is to say'? What, you can't thank me with at least a tiny shred of sincerity?" I demanded, narrowing my now crimson eyes. Kazuma smirked, again.

"That's not true. I can…" He leaned his face closer to me, kissing the right side of my forehead softly. My face grew hotter, but I didn't push him away. It felt too good. Then, all too soon, he pulled backwards, his brown eyes flickering. "I'm just choosing not to."

"P-P-P-P…" I stuttered, unable to speak. My vocal cords died in my throat. Kazuma's fingertips lifted away from my face.

"Are you serious? You didn't see that one coming?" He asked at my stunned silence. When I didn't respond, he sighed and shoved his hands back into his pockets. "Wow."

"What do you mean 'wow'? Are you calling me stupid?" I demanded, holding my right arm across my body, flames swirling down the length of my arm before gathering at the tips of my fingers. Enraiha swirled into existence, my hand gripping onto the hilt tightly. "Because if so, I'll fill you up with ash and fire until you throw it all back up!"

"Be my guest, princess." He answered, shaking his head as he sighed. "Hit me with your best shot."

"YOU ASKED FOR IT!" I lifted my hands up over my head, holding Enraiha tightly in my palms, fire roaring up the blade as I tensed my arms, preparing to strike. "TAKE THIS, YOU PERVERT!"

I brought my sword down, the blade whistling through the air as it flew downward toward the top of Kazuma's head, his brown eyes narrowed. Then he smirked. I widened my eyes as I bent over to follow through, Enraiha blowing through nothing, the flaming sword slamming into the earth in its path, where Kazuma had been. I jerked my head up, glancing all around me.

"Get back here, you coward!" I exclaimed, straightening up, holding Enraiha out threateningly. A presence behind me stopped me.

"Nice try." Wind blew my scarlet pink hair against my face, my eyes throbbing. _How could I let him get away from me so easily? _

"You jerk!"I swung around, swinging Enraiha toward him. Kazuma's eyes flashed as he caught my wrist. "Calm down." I widened my eyes as the wind ruffled my bangs, my entire body frozen. _He just stopped me…Without any effort…_I narrowed my eyes. _You little jerk…_

"Kazuma…You _let_ me protect you?" I snarled for between my clenched teeth. It made sense. When…You thought about it. Kazuma was strong enough to handle himself on his own without me. "You acted weak and helpless just so that I would think you actually were relying on me when you _weren't_?"

"I wouldn't say that exactly." My temper flared. _I'm gonna __**kill**__ you!_

"I don't believe you. You're such a jerk! I can't believe that you tricked me into thinking you needed help!" I ripped my wrist out of his hand, and leveled Enraiha at the bridge of his nose. "I swear, sometimes, I just want to kick your butt as hard as I can."

"Don't you mean spank?" Enraiha blazed fiercer. _**PERVERT**__!_

"DAMN JERK!" My enraged scream echoed for miles, as I lashed out, swinging Enraiha wildly, flinging fireball after fireball at Kazuma in an effort to burn him to the ground. "I'M GONNA **KILL** YOU!"


End file.
